


Zombie Buddies

by 0Angst_plus_sad0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Original Character(s), Sad, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Angst_plus_sad0/pseuds/0Angst_plus_sad0
Summary: Sianna and Micheala are good friends but what will happen when a zombie apocalypse tests their friend ship?*Original characters*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Zombie Buddies

Buzz buzz

I woke up to my alarm at 8:00.

Great. I just LOVE school.

I shut off my alarm and sat up stretching when I looked out my window. I opened it and took a breath of fresh air, well I thought so. Before I knew it the smell of smoke and dead bodies filled my lungs. I immediately started coughing and knew something wasn't right. I looked at the sky again to see it's an orange and yellow tinted color. 

Ok somethings definitely up

I get up to go check on my brother, Jayden, just to make sure he is ok. As I am about to knock on the door I hesitate not knowing exactly why. Then I heard groans inside the room, now, Jayden makes weird noises but nothing like that. That's when I smelled it, the smell of a dead body. 

I quickly opened the door to see him on the ground turned away from me facing the floor. The back of his neck looked quite pale and I got worried.

"Jayden?" I asked "Jayden it's me are you ok bud?" I get no response except a light groan.

Then he turns around and I see his face.

Half his face is gone, it looks like a big bite took a chunk out of his brain, he is almost green looking.

Then he charges at me.

I grab one of his giraffe figurines and throw it at him as he charges after me. It slows him down as I run into the backyard to look for something, anything. I see an old baseball bat and I grab it holding onto it tight. He comes running outside, never have I ever been so scared to see my brother run. He looks at me with his cold dead eyes and I feel a shiver go down my spine. He tried to charge at me again but I hit him with my bat. "Jayden!" I yell, "Jayden it's me your sister! Please come back to me!" It felt like my world was crumbling before me. Here I was fighting my own brother, is he even my brother? He lunges at me as I dodge out of the way and hit him with the bat again. "Pease Jayden I know I wasn't the nicest or sweetest sister to you but I love you so much please!" As he continues trying to grab me I let tears fall down my cheeks. I run into my chicken coop and lock myself in hoping he doesn't know how to undo locks or climb fences. He continued trying to get in but thankfully he can't. I fall down on my knees begging for him to come back. "Please I want my loving brother back..please!" It's hopeless… I'm never getting him back...

As he claws at the fence I realize something, I can't stay in here forever. I need to leave and face that.. that thing that corrupted my brother, I refuse to call that thing family.

I stand up wiping away my tears not liking what I have to do next. I grip my baseball bat and I quickly run out of the koop, as expected he followed me. I stop and take a swing at his face and it hits directly. I know all of his weaknesses so I hit him in the ankle and slam down my bat into his back. He falls down face first into the floor and I keep swinging my bat at full force on him. 

Then the groans stopped.

I stopped swinging and looked down, he was gone. I dropped my bat and stepped back feeling the salty tears fall down my face. 

D..Did I just kill my own brother? No that wasn't my brother. My brother was kind hearted and just the most amazing person ever.. this thing wasn't him… but why did it still hurt so bad?..

I run into the house hoping my parents were alive and safe. Please be ok..

"Mom! Dad!" I yell as I barged into their room. As I look around I start to panic because I can't see them, then I hear a quiet "in here Sianna" 

I rush over to my parents closet to see them both hiding. "Oh thank goodness you are ok!" I hug them both tightly. Mom starts to explain that they hid in the closet because they knew something wasn't right when they heard groans inside the house. "Wheres your brother" she asked and I felt my face drop as a couple tears slide down my face again. We all start crying at the loss of my brother.

I was in my room getting changed, I couldn't bear having my brothers blood on me. 

I put on a plain black shirt with shorts on and I grabbed my bat, who knows what out there… 

I grabbed my phone and tried to call my friend Michaela. No answer.. I tried to call her again but still no answer. I started getting really worried so I called a couple more times but I still got no answer. "Mom Dad we need to go check on Michaela. I'm worried that something happened to her." 

We all packed some essential items and hopped in the car, we decided it would be safer than walking. As we got onto the road we realized that this was way more dangerous than we thought.

Zombies filled the streets and they started swarming our car.

"We are almost there!" My Dad yelled, "Just a little bit further" 

When we got to her house the car had three zombies banging at our windows. I felt tears coming but I blinked them away, I can't cry now. Mom pointed to the roof of the car which was a sunroof. I knew that she wanted me to escape.

"No I'm not leaving you!" I yelled at her. Their was no way I was leaving her to die!

"Go get out of here while you still can!" She yelled back as the glass started to crack.

"No! What if you guys die!"

"We'll be fine just go!"

"Sianna listen to your mother now get out of here!" 

I looked at them one last time and I climbed out of the car's sunroof. By the time the zombies realized that I was out I had already locked myself in her house. 

I slid down the door panting and crying just hoping this was all a bad dream. 

Then Michaela came out holding a frying pan.

She was covered in blood and looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Michaela?.. is that really you?.." I asked unsure.

"Yeah it's really me" she said smiling slightly.

I ran over and hugged her tight and she hugged me back, that never used to happen before. 

"What happened?" I asked, pointing to the blood. She looked down and quietly said, "My family."

It has been a few months now and we have been hiding out in Michaelas house trying to survive. We are almost out of food and it feels like we've been hiding for years. Time used to go by really fast for me but now it feels like it keeps going slower. 

"Bad news we are almost out of food" She yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah I kinda knew that. We need to get more" I yelled back.

"Oh hell naw! it's to dangerous out there!" 

"Would you rather starve" 

"I'd rather starve than get eaten by a zombie"

"Ugh we can figure this out in the morning it's getting late" 

We crawled into our bed, well Michaela crawled into hers, I sleep with a small mattress on the floor. We slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

We were awoken the next day to banging noises. 

We quickly jumped up and grabbed our weapons, mine was still the bat but Michaela now had a big knife. We slowly approached to where the banging noise was located. We quickly realized it was a zombie trying to break in. 

"You know I think it's a good time to run now" I said quickly.

"For once I agree with you"

We both headed towards the front door as a hole was made behind us. Before we could get to it though Michaela shouted "Wait!" and she rushes to grab essential supplies like ace bandages, what little food we have left, and bandaids. With all that we rushed out of the house not looking back.

We took refuge in an old abandoned building eating a little bit of food. Michaela handed me some dried cereal while she ate some crackers. 

"Well this sucks" I said miserably eating the cereal.

"Oh suck it up you crybaby we need to get threw this" she said throwing a pebble at me. 

"You swallow" I said, holding in a laugh.

She started laughing. 

"At least you didn't loose your humor" 

"And I see you didn't get any taller"

She threw another pebble at me and I finally laughed. It was nights like this where I was finally happy. I just hope it lasts. 

When it came time for us to sleep we went into a room. I was really cold so I kept shivering and eventually we huddled together to stay warm. I hate winter. 

I woke up the next day with a sore back and my head hurting. Michaela was already up and getting our supplies together. 

"Good morning sleepy head hurry up we have to move and get some food" 

I grumbled and got up following her outside the building where we stayed low and hid from the zombies outside. We eventually got to an abandoned gas station.

We walked inside and I started gathering food into our backpacks while Michaela looked for a better weapon for her.

"Seriously Michaela a knife is a good weapon come and help me get food"

"It doesn't work for long range attacks you would know that if you used your brain" she said from a different isle.

"Oh ha ha very funny"

I heard a gasp and something shattering. I quickly rushed over worried a zombie broke in but instead I find Michaela holding a- is that a shotgun!? 

"Found the perfect weapon Sianna"

"Your going to end up killing me on accident"

"Who said it was an accident" 

We both laughed and I watched her grab amo.

I am a little more scared of her than I was before. 

We leave the gas station and I toss her a bag of chips. 

After what felt like hours of walking we end up in a city.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. I don't recognize the area. Then again, I am horrible with directions. 

"We are in old Sacramento. Come on you have have got to recognize this place" she responded with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Yeah sorry you know I am horrible with directions" 

We opened the door to an abandoned building only to find a few zombies inside. Do they travel in packs or something!?

A couple charged at me and I attempt to get then away by hitting them with my bat. Michaela shoots the one that charged at her then shoots one that was after me. I kill the other one. 

"I could handle it you know" I said, truthfully I am grateful that she killed it, two zombies at the same time would have been a bit much. 

"A 'thank you' would be nice for saving your ass" 

"Ok ok fine. Thank you" 

We decided to not go inside the building and headed to find another one. We kept walking until we found an old apartment building. We went inside carefully and took the elevator up to the highest floor. We went inside a room to find two beds. I ran and jumped on one feeling the covers. 

"Can we stay here forever" I said, snuggling into the comforters.

"As long as we can. I did miss a bed last night" 

I grab a peach and start eating while Michaela unpacks our stuff. 

"I'm going to grab a couple things from the vending machine" I said as I get up throwing away the peach seed. 

"Wait theirs a vending machine?" She asked looking confused.

"Eh I'll find one" 

"If you get yourself killed that's on you"

"I will take note of that"

I grab my bat and head out of the room. I start looking around the halls for any sign of a vending machine, when I couldn't find one I went down to the floor below us and found one. 

"Nice!" I walked over to it and hit the glass with my bat shattering it. I grabbed a few pieces of candy and started heading back to the room when I hear something, a groan. 

'How did it get up here!?' I thought and I threw the candy down holding up my bat ready to attack. I see it come around the corner and then it sees me. It charges after me but as I hit it with my bat then it pushed me down. My arms catch my whole body but I fall and hit the glass directly. I hiss in pain and I get up still swinging. once I was sure the zombie was dead I quickly walk back to the room. I walk in with my arms bleeding and bits of glass still in them.

Then Michaela sees me and I know I'm done for.

"You idiot what happened!?" She said getting the pieces of glass out of my arms. 

"Zombie attacked me, they learned how to use stairs unfortunately. I got pushed into a bunch of glass" I responded in a matter-of-fact voice. 

"Geez you are still accident prone" 

I laughed and she wrapped up my arms.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it. So you said they can climb stairs?"

"Yeah they can. So keep the door locked"

"Great. Also where's the candy"

"I hate you"

I crawled into bed careful of my arms and sighed. Is this how the rest of my life will be? Running from zombies forever and fighting to stay alive? This is not the kind of life I wanted. My family's gone and all I have is Michaela. I let tears fall down my face and before I knew it I drifted off to sleep. 

I wake up the next day tired. It's weird sleeping in a comfy bed again. I get up and see Michaela is still asleep so I try and be as quiet as possible. I grab some food trying to get my mind off our current situation. It's pretty depressing to think about honestly.

"Can you eat any louder" Michaela said sounding annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake up sleepy head? Rise and shine!" I said trying to hold in a laugh. 

"Your an ass"

"I know I am but what are you"

"A tried annoyed person who's about to shoot your face"

"Point taken night"

She rolls back over after flipping me off and I lightly laugh. I suddenly get an idea. I get off my bed and get a running start then I jump onto her.

"ALRIGHT TIME TO GET UP"

"OH YOUR GONNA DIE"

We get dressed and have no idea what to do.

"Sooo… you like jazz?" I asked.

"Really the bee movie right now?" She responded smiling a bit.

"Hey the bee movie is gay"

We turn on the TV to see if it works and yippy! It does! Eventually we settled on watching some random show on Netflix called Academy Umbrella. We ended up binging that show the rest of the day.

I ended up crying my eyes out.

"Oh get over yourself it's just a show"

"But- she died!" 

"Oh geez"

We ate a couple peaches and noticed our food supply got low. We will have to figure that out in the morning.

The next day we got into a fight. I offered to go and get the food but Michaela insist I'm to weak to go on my own.

"I can handle myself you know!" I yell holding back on the tears. I never have been good with fights. 

"Last time you went alone for something you ended up with your arms full of glass!" She said and I swear she looked like she wanted to shoot me.

"Ok and? That was one time come on! at least let me prove that I can deal with myself here" I said. Why won't she even let me try and prove myself!

"You've done quite enough to prove yourself. You are not going alone and that's final!"

"What are you my Mom? News flash she's dead! You aren't my Mom or older sibling!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep you safe!"

"Ok but theirs is a difference between trying to protect me and being a helicopter mom!" I yell, I hadn't expected to be so loud though.

"Well if you just want to go risk your life maybe we should split up!" 

I stopped. Does she really mean that? 

"Maybe we should!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" 

Next thing I knew I had my stuff and was leaving the apartment building. 

I was on my own now.

Great

I have been hiding out in an old gas station for a while. It has food but honestly I've spent most of my time crying and being scared. I felt a lot safer with Michaela and her gun around. No! I needed to prove that I could survive on my own. 

But what if she gets hurt? No she's fine she has a shotgun for christ sake! 

I sighed and opened a bag of chips. Could this day get any worse?

Then I heard a shatter and groans. Oh no.

I grab my bat and see a couple zombies coming at me. I had luckily found some barbed wire and attached it to my bat to make it a better weapon. I took a swing at them but fighting two at the same time isn't the best thing ever. I manage to knock one down but the other one is putting up a fight. I try and fight them the best I could but I knew I wouldn't stand a chance. Michaela was right, I'm not strong enough to defend myself. I eventually ran away trying to fo find somewhere else to

hide, honestly I'll take anywhere at this point. I find a house and run inside locking the door behind me. I stay their panting facing the door when I feel something hit the back of my head. It wasn't hard but it feels cold like metal. I slowly turn around and I'm suddenly facing- Michaela. 

"Michaela?"

"Sianna?" 

She lowers her gun and I hug her, and she hugs me back. 

"But- I thought that the zombies killed you by now" she said

"Looks like I can handle myself out there after all"

"Really?"

"No I hid in a gas station for two months what did you expect"

We both laughed.

"So where have you been?" I asked, genuinely curious about what happened to her.

"Well you know killing zombies, eating all my food, and living in this abomination of a house"

"So normal?"

"Yeah pretty much"

I go and sit on the couch, well what was left of a couch anyways.

"Hey no leaving again right?" I asked quite nervous to hear the answer.

"Yeah no more leaving" she responded smiling reassuringly. 

"Zombie buddies?" I smile at her 

"Zombie buddies" she says, but then punches my side. 

"Um ow what was that for"

"You are so stubborn" 

"Look who's talking"

Thanks for reading!


End file.
